


First Sight

by brahe



Category: Jurassic Park (1993)
Genre: Dinosaurs, F/M, but i had feelings, it's short, movie coda, the brachiosaur, there's emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brahe/pseuds/brahe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A coda for when Dr. Grant first sees the dinosaurs at Jurassic Park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched Jurassic Park like three times in a row and I'm having a lot of feelings so I wrote a thing. It's really short and I wrote it in approximately 10 minutes at like 2 am.

His heart suddenly took on a strange kind of weight at the sight. It felt almost like a combination of disbelief and a giddiness that should have had him concerned. But in that moment, nothing existed but the shock and the joy and the brachiosaurus. There was an honest to god dinosaur, living, breathing, walking, just feet in front of him. This was a manifestion of his life's work. This, _this_ , was a little boy's dream finally seeing the light of the sun. It should be impossible, but in that moment, hung like a photograph of another life suspended in time, nothing else mattered. There wasn't room for anything else but the litany of _it's real it's real it's real_ and the wash of emotions that had him fumbling for words and coordination.

  
Distractedly, he felt his fingertips brush against Ellie's hair because she needed to see this, he needed to know this was real. She stood, awed, beside him; and when he stepped out of the car, his legs shook and he reached for her, the two of them keeping each other upright. Everything they were passionate about surrounded them, only now living and breathing and so much more _real_ than anything else had ever been. Alan stumbled, the grass coming up to meet him, and he sat and stared at the lake and the trees and the _dinosaurs_. He breathed it in, soaking in the sunlight and the amazement, and turned to Ellie. He opened his mouth but he couldn't find words for _this_ , but by the look she gave him in return, it didn't matter. She felt the same. The feel of the grass beneath his hands and the breeze on his face, the sounds of the dinosaurs and the splashes of the water - this was _real_. It was such a sharp contrast to his, their, work. These weren't dry, cracking bones or time-worn, faded imprints. These were moving, thinking _creatures_. They felt the same breeze he did, heard the same splashing of waves. "My god," he breathed, for no other words could have expressed what this felt like. He blinked against the sun, and when he opened his eyes to the same, so very real, sight, he laughed, leaning back with a smile so big it hurt his face. This was it.


End file.
